starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Outlaws
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Tychus Findlay |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} The Outlaws is the second mission of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. History Old Times XVH1n0xr8OM :See: Old Times quotations The destruction of the Dominion headquarters at Backwater Station incited a planetary revolt on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Tychus Findlay, recently released from prison, found old comrade Jim Raynor drinking in Joeyray's Bar at 14:36. After exchanging friendly barbs, Findlay offered to act as a middle man between the Raiders and the who were buying alien artifacts. The ex-convict revealed Dominion activity on Mar Sara was driven by a dig for such an artifact and it was almost ready to be shipped out. Raynor agreed to raid the dig site and steal it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. Assault on the Dig Site The Raiders established a base near the objective. Mar Saran rebels had established another base independent of the Raiders, but were engaged by the Dominion. Raynor wanted to help the rebels while Findlay was content to let the rebels draw away enemy attention. The Dominion outpost was destroyed and the dig site secured. The Raiders' adjutant gained control of the dig site's crane and brought the artifact to the surface. Aftermath The Raiders took the artifact back to Backwater Station for transport off world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. Most civilian casualties during the raid were apparently caused by overzealous Dominion troops. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk held a press conference where he justified the policy against the trade in alien artifacts on public safety grounds. Conversations after Mission :Main article: ''Campaign quotations Gameplay Immediately set the SCVs to mining minerals and gas and start training more until a reliable income is established. Use the starting marines to scout around. Directly to the north, there is a small force (one of them a War Pig) on Hard difficulty or above guarding some resource pallets. Micromanage the fight so that none of the marines die. These early extra resources give the player the ability to build a second barracks if they wish. Meanwhile, build a tech lab and a medic at the barracks, and use her to heal the damaged marines. After building a few more marines move to the rebel base at the bottom left corner of the map and engage the Dominion forces besieging the rebels. The rebels transfer control of the units and barracks to Raynor and his men, giving the player three barracks. Pump marines and medics and storm the Dominion base in the north, taking out the barracks and factory first. When entering the Dominion base the player will be "recepted" by some hellions. On Hard or above there is a Devil Dog in the base, and on Brutal there is a in siege mode in the base. Collecting all 9 resource pallets will unlock the second achievement for this level in Normal mode. Achievements Development The mission was formerly called "The Dig". Another mission was given that name instead.Michael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions